Cold path
by Viima
Summary: Few moments in Darrian Tabris live during Blight. His fears, hopes and fights when he had face the darkness in himself and the world. And his troubled relationship with Morrigan.
1. A is for arms, armor & ash

Arms, Armor & Ash

Winter had come to Fereldan, it had come from great glaciers that few people had heard and even fewer have seen.  
Cold wind and snow tested strength off the trees, trying to get a few falling down. But the trees were standing, they had withstood stronger storms and harder frost. But some of them had fallen ill, Blight had struck the earth and trees, like other living things.

How long trees would last against the darkness and corruption as well as the forces of nature, no one knew.

Cold wind blew in the ruins of Ostagard, it shouted in the corridors and towers like an angry demon.  
Part of the fortress, Ostagard large stone buildings had been forced to give ground over the period of wind, water and ice.

But nevertheless, they defied the forces of nature. Large stone bridges and temples were still standing, although had suffered. Defiant as the general who led troops at the frontier, stood Ishal tower, it had taken the most challenges that had been thrown against it.  
It stood defiant against surrounding forest, snow and wind, after hundreds of years it was still standing and had witnessed many battles. Now, it witnessed one more.

The spear cut already dead flesh, sharp blade cut head from the body. Darrian did look for the next opponent. War dog brought down the headless body, and began to tear it to pieces with its teeth.  
Next came, a walking corpse, it looked more like a skeleton, most of it flesh was gone, and it lacked one arm. But the dark power, held it up, creature's eyes shone at dark light.  
Darrian strike his spear, Snake fang, at the creature's chest knocking it over. Runes of power began to destroy the body and sent the demon what was inside it back to where it came. Darrian step over it, now he saw the actual target. Behind several walking corpses stood darkspawn, it had raised the dead to fight.

Darrian felt the power radiating from emissary, just then it released it's power and more corpses rise through snow and ice.  
He glanced quickly around, Shale, Sten and Oghren fight together in the center, striking corpses back on the ground. Oghren almost cut one corpse in two with his ax.

Behind them at a higher ground, Morrigan and Wynne used spells against rising corpses. On their side, Leliana and Zevran used they bows.  
Alistair protect them and cleave head off one corpses with his sword, Starfang.  
Darrian struck one corpse down, but more creatures were emerging from the snow.  
"The darkspawn, shoot it down." Darrian shouted and pointed his spear towards the emissary.  
Leliana and Zevran turned their bows towards it and shot arrows. The arrows were well shot, but the other one missed and other did hit some kind of shield that covered the emissary.  
"Alistair." Darrian cried.  
Alistair started to run towards the darkspawn through a flank. Majority of the corpses were fight in the center, Darrian saw Shale crushing one of them to pieces.

Darrian could not help them now, he had a bigger problem. Great horned ogre, who came towards him with several other corpses. It was a huge creature and like other corpses, it was already dead. Darrian saw it clearly, it had several sword and dagger cuts in it's flesh.  
Viima, his mabari plunged into the one smaller corpses and Darrian run his spear trough other. Then he got to dodge giant strokes, Darrian cursed.

_Damn snow _

He could not move as fast as he had hope for.  
Serpent's fang cut a few of the new wounds in dead flesh. The ogre roared with rage, and tried to grip him. But the movements were not very fast or accurate, apparently early wounds and coldness make ogre move slower. Suddenly ogre were stumbling, Viima had sunk it's teeth on monster's foot. Darrian saw a opening and immediately struck his spear to it's chest. The ogre cried with a loud voice or more correctly it was a demon inside it. The ogre grabbed the spear, Darrian mercilessly twisted the blade, but was forced to let go of it when other corpse attacked him. Darrian dodged corpse attack and grabbed it by the hand twisting it arm almost off. Thing cried loud, cry faded when he hit its face to pieces with his armored glove.  
Darrian immediately pulled his sword Topsider's Honor from his back and block blow from sledgehammer.

In the meantime, ogre got grip at Viima and pulled mabari off it's feet. Darrian pierced the chest of the corpse and kicked it off the sword. The ogre was about to throw Viima, when Darrian cut it's other leg. Ogre did fall to it's knees and put it's other hand on the ground.  
Darrian is struck the arm with all his strength, honor cut through the dead flesh and ogre arm ended on the elbow.  
The giant fell on its side and Viima got himself off, striking his teeth to ogre's remaining arm.  
Darrian quickly glanced around.

Others fought to remain with the corpse, Shale, Sten and Oghren held its position. They had struck many corpses to pieces.  
Behind them Zevran had drop his bow, and apparently used King Maric's Sword, striking down all who got past the trio.  
Above them, Morrigan and Leliana were covering Alistair. Witch sent black energy towards corpses and Leliana send arrow trough corpse who was closing at Alistair from behind. Alistair was now close to the emissary. But the few corpses still separated them. Behind Alistair several corpses were closing in.  
That moment Wynne sent a great ball of fire, it hit corpses that were behind Alistair and exploded, turning the corpses at flame torches.  
Alistair struck down the remaining corpses. The emissary rise it arm and sent to some kind of black might towards Alistair. Alistair raised his shield as cover when blast hit him.

Darrian was forced to block other attack, cursing, he cleave the attacker's skull. Ogre had got himself seated position in the meantime, mabari still hanging on it remaining hand. Darrian struck his sword between it shoulders, Honor bite deep. Darrian heard how the demon inside dead ogre cried out and it began to fall. He pulled Honer out and when the giant fell he struck the sword trough ogre's throat.  
It was enough, the demon could no longer maintain ogre's body. It fall in the snow, when demon fled from it.

Darrian turned to look at others, Alistair had meanwhile get close to the emissary, ignoring the blast that was hitting him.  
Alistair sank Starfang deep in the chest of the darkspawn. Darkspawn collapsed in front of him. Alistair hit darkspawn few more times, better to be safe. They had learned that long ago.  
The battle was won, the emissary was no longer raising more corpses in the battle. And soon they had beaten the rest of the corpses in the snow.

Darrian look the others, all seemed to be more or less pkey. He saw how the Wynne and Shale went towards the Alistair. Even if Alistair had received Templar training and was able to stand against emissary's power. Darkspawn attack's was certainly still felt in him.

_Hope he was okay._  
Reading Darrian's thoughts, Alistair raised his sword in his direction. Darrian responded by raising his own sword.

"It was a nice brawl." Commented Oghren to Zevran.  
"Nice that you had a great time my friend."  
"You got too little taste of battle and also your new sword tasted blood."  
"None of these corpses got any blood in them, but you´re right, i did got little testing for blade. "Assassin said, and admired the shiny surface of the sword.  
"Do not get excited." Leliana said and walked beside them.  
"It is Feralden's king's sword, you only lending it."  
"There is no king in Fereldan now, and I will use this blade a noble purpose, I will fight against darkness."  
"Alistair will be king, sword belongs to him."  
"He already has a good sword and Darrian gave this to me."  
"Darrian gave you permission use the sword while we are fighting darkspawn, after a blight you give it back."  
"Dear sister, how can doubt me."

Morrigan walked next to them.  
"Easily, perhaps you are going to take it crows and hope that they will accept that as a apology and do not cut your throat open." Witch said.  
"Dear Ladies, you wound me." Assassin said a sad voice.  
The witch snorted and walked away. Leliana roll her eyes and went to collect her arrows from dead.

Darrian checked Viima's condition. Mabari had few cut but none was deep and it was little limping it's back leg. But it seemed to be fine, Wynne or Morrigan could later check it.  
Darrian was himself also received a few hits, and but was otherwise fine.

Darrian stood up and drew breath. The wind had begun to blow harder, the storm should be here soon. He did not sense any darkspawn nearby, but sooner or later they would be back. They had all what they came from. They had found the king Cailan's armor and weapons, and his letters. Darrian looked at Ostagard, it was time to take care of the king's body.  
"Let's go back, we got what we came for." Darrian cried.  
"About time." Darrian heard Morrigan saying.

Darrian turned and went to pull his spear out off the body. First time when he had faced ogre in battle, he was horrified, even now he was afraid of them. But the fear did no longer affected his ability to fight.  
He glanced ogre one more time and stopped.  
"Alistair."  
Alistair turned and started to come towards him.  
"Go on, we'll follow you later." He shouted to the others.

Alistair came to his side.  
"I found the last part of Cailan armor."  
And showed him a helmet that was beautifully done, Darrian sensed the might of it. He nodded.  
"We got at least something back from these things." Alistair said, and waved his hand towards corpses. He put the helmet in the bag which what held other parts of Cailan's armor.  
"We have to go take care of the king Cailan's body, we can´t leave him in there." Alistair said and turned.  
"Alistair."  
"What?"  
Darrian presented him with a dagger, it was made from a dragonbone. It was simple but strong and durable. There was engraving in the hilt. Darrian was waiting for Alistair recognize the knife, he didn't have to wait for long.  
"This is a Duncan's." Alistair cried.  
He nod and showed a second weapon, a sword, it was also made to the dragon bone. It was a clear and simple long sword, but clearly a masterwork .  
"What ... where?" Alistair asked.  
"They were struck at that ogre, that's why it did not fight as good as I had expected, blades weakened it."  
"It means ..."  
"Duncan apparently managed to kill the ogre, but because the arms were still there, i assume that killing that thing, was his last action."  
Alistair stared at the dagger, and closed his eyes, squeezed dagger in his hands.  
Darrian sighed and looked the ogre. Viima sensed their mourning and step next to him.

Alistair cried out voice with grief and rage. He kicked ogre's carcass in furious.  
Darrian just stood still and bowed his head.  
"He... must be here." Alistair cried, and turned quickly, knocking over the bag, armor parts fell in the snow.  
Alistair went after the tracks, trying to find a point where ogre had risen. But the snow was already covering traces of the battle and the traces. Wind blew more snow top of the corpses and the tracks.  
Alistair was trying to dig a snow on the side, holding one hand at Duncan's dagger. Darrian walked next to Alistair.  
"Alistair ..."  
"He had to be here."  
Alistair threw snow on the side, and suddenly something was revealed under the snow. It was shemlen armor, but was a wrong kind of armor and the body was a different shape than Duncan's.  
"No." Alistair cried out and began to dig at another location.  
"Alistair ..."  
"He had to be here."  
Alistair threw snow on the side, but the wind blew new snow. Alistair stood up, and then his gaze fell to the dark bodies of the darkspawn had brought against them.  
"We might have struck him down."  
He began to look through the bodies, most them were no longer recognizable.

Darrian was silent and stood still. He looked at the sword.  
_Duncan had lent it to him, that seemed like a long time ago, and it had happened to someone else. He had managed to rescue the others. He was not sure whether he had succeeded without Duncan's help. Guards would have detained him and executed. That if i had been lucky._

Alistair has stopped in the meantime, he just stood there. Darrian walked next to him, Viima followed him and whine sadly.

For a long time they just stood in the middle of the corpses. Cold wind blew the snow on top of the corpses and tracks. Soon everything would be covered in snow and ice.

"No matter how much we wish, we can´t turn back time." Darrian said.  
"Even if you had been with him on the battlefield. I do not know if I have reach signal fire in time, without your help it would have take longer."

_Or I could have died._

"Even Loghain would have attacked, I do not know, would that longer sufficed to reverse the flow of the battle."

"But I know Duncan's last words to us."  
"We are gray wardens, Duncan expects us to be worthy of that title."  
Darrian's voice have come thicker.

There was a long silence after that.

Finally Alistair nodded, then he raised Duncan's dagger and turned the handle so that he could read the engraved text.

"In peace, vigilance." Alistair said.  
"In war, victory." said Darrian  
"In death... sacrifice." Alistair said, so quietly that Darrian barely heard it.  
Alistair raised Duncan's dagger to salute him, Darrian did the same with the Duncan's sword.

Alistair turned and wiped his eyes. He walk next the ogre and put Cailan armor parts back to the bag. Darrian was walking beside him and took his spear.

Darrian sighed.

_Goodbye Duncan, we may follow you soon. _

They walked silently after the others. Walked bass cold dungeon's in to catacombs, there Ishal tower.

_My first big battle and it was close to be my last. For many of the rest of it was._

The bodies of the darkspawns were on the floor, their pale flesh and grotesque corpses seemed to contaminate up to the stone. Darrian look at them.

_The first time I saw them, I did feel sick, now they are just disgusting to me. I hate them too, but also loathe. Now my whole life is a struggle against them.  
_  
They walked through the gates of the tower Ishal out, the others were waiting for them.  
_Are darkspawn even the ones that kill me. Bounty hunters and assassins are after us, as well as all those who believed that the grays warden's are traitors._  
He looked at the others.

_Or did the threat come closer... _Darrian did shake his head.

_Think about these things later on, now there are other things taken care of._

They walked in silence back to the bridge. Then they stopped to watch the King Cailan body. His body was nailed to a totem of stone, wood and iron.

_Darkspawn have some sort of sense of cruelty. They hung a number of wilderness still hanging from trees. The king's armor peak their interest, that which they had __shared victory signs with each other. I guess they realized that he was an important person, they have seen dead bodies in a deep roads. Darkspawns struck some of they enemies to totems and signs._

"Alistair, are you all right?" Wynne asked.  
"Ugh. They've left him here to rot. We need to do something." Alistair said.  
Darrian look at the body.

_Cailan had come to the gate when they have arrived in Ostagard. The King was kind enough to greet him, that was surprise to me. Rarely nobles have been friendly towards elves. Duncan had promised to speak to the King what he had done in Denerim. _

_Before setting off into the wilds, Duncan had told him that Cailan had understood and would ensure that the other elves in alienage would not be punished for his actions._

"He is of royal blood and deserves a byre."  
"He was a good man who hope too much and died too young. He deserves what little honer we can afford to grant him. "

Then he start cut robes with Duncan's sword. Alistair began to help him by using Duncan's dagger.  
"Go over there and start collect firewood for a byre" He said to others.  
The witch shake her head and Zevran seemed to be more concerned about the cold. But when the others left, they went after them.

Wynne stay with them and help get Cailan's body off the poles. It was not easy, some iron nails had struck deep into the body, nailing it to hard wood. The body was also frozen, so they had to be careful.

But in the end they got Cailan's body mostly in one piece and bound it in the fabric which Wynne had found nearby.

They carried the body to byre, others had found firewood what the army had left behind, wood was dry. Alistair and Darrian but King's body center of the byre.

Wynne took a bigger stick in his hand, Darrian felt how sorceress gathered strength, soon stick caught fire, he handed it to Alistair. Alistair glanced at Darrian, he shook his head.  
_You are the Cailan half-brother, you are the closest relative of him, you need to ignite the pyre, not me._  
Alistair understood and walked over to pyre and lit it.  
The fire spread quickly and greedily soon trees pyre was burning brightly.

Viima raised his head to the sky and howled for a long time.

_This place has a lot of bad memories and dead. _

_And how many will die before this ends. _

Darrian turned and started walking away, Viima did follow him. Morrigan and Zevran left as well. Others did watch fire little longer.

Shale, Sten and Oghren went out next when the bonfire was burning brightly and it's started to snow and wind were getting stronger.

Leliana touched Wynne shoulder and went after the others. Old sorceress stood for some time front of the pyre, then she said something to Alistair and left.

Alistair still remained until the trees were burned to ashes.


	2. B is for Blood

Blood

During winter, the road is no longer circulating in any one night was turning into night and darkness had descended. The clouds covered the sky and part of the stars from view.

They had stop in a nearby inn. Bodahn knew the innkeeper; he stopped several times in this inn. His wagon were now placed in a nearby yard next to each other. Horses were placed in the stable.

The inn keeper, and a sturdy bald shemlen called Jarik was greeted warmly at Bodahn, however, he was surprised when he saw the rest of the group.  
Bodahn had told him that he had hired a few new guards after he had departed from the Orzammar. In addition, a few mage had joined en route by Deneremiin, because the civil war, blight, and the bandit forces made the roads unsafe. Innkeeper had heard same thing.  
"Did you have any problems on their way here?"  
"A number of wolves and a bear attacked us, but my guards killed them." Bodahn answered.  
"The country has become sick, the animals attacking people attacked nearly every day." Innkeeper said.  
Then the innkeeper arranged rooms for them. There were other travelers, but they left the armed entourage in peace. Especially when they notice that travelers were accompanied by mages from the Circle and stone golem. Fortunately, the Shale stayed outside. Darrian suspected that floor might break if golem would come inside.  
Bodahn and Sandel got their own room, Wynne, Leliana and Morrigan got other, the rest were forced to sleep in the general room with a few others travelers.

Darrian tried to stay out of sight, there might be bounty hunters on the move and someone might recognize him. He spent his time taking care of horses and then guarded carriages, until night came.  
Alistair had a Templar's armor and helmet, and remained close to Wynne and Morrigan, performing Templar role.

Apparently, no one suspects them. However, Shale and Sten got most of the attention.

Darrian standing next to wagon when Sten came to the yard, Qunari walked next to him.  
"My turn." Sten said.  
Darrian nodded and started walking across towards the inn.  
He nodded to Shale who was standing next to the entrance to the inn, golem only turned his head. Snow had begun to accumulate on top of this.

In the inn, no one was awake, but there was fire in the fireplace. Then he heard steps, mabari came down the stairs. Apparently, the war dog no longer wanted to be away from him, he had told it to stay close to Sandal that no one would notice that mabari was imprint in him.  
"Be silent boy." Darrian whispered when Viima came beside him. Viima understood and stayed silent. Darrian stroked his dog few moments.  
Then he did walk front of the fireplace and put a few more wood into the flames. There was apparently a large pot of soup, he mixed it a bit and then started to eat he was hungry. However, he picked up bone from the soup and gave it to mabari.

He had already started to get used to a greater appetite and nightmares. They were the first changes, others had followed. He was soon begun to sense darkspawn. Other changes had followed, he no longer remembered when had even had a cold. He had come almost immune of the diseases. He was a stronger and quicker, but also his endurance was better.  
_At least __that was Morrigan´s opinion__. _Darrian remembered and smiled.

In addition, he had noticed that he did not need as much sleep as before. His wound healed rapidly.

A lot had changed after he drank from joining chalice. But now something else had started to change.  
For a moment he looked at the flames, and then Darrian thinks a fight that had taken place in the morning.

He and Alistair had sensed the beasts, wolves and huge bear. More than likely, they too had sense them.  
He had walked by towards beasts with Viima at his side. Viima sunk his fangs at first wolf's throat and he had pierced two next with his spear. The third, he stuck in it´s the throat and lift into the air, and then he had cut its stomach open with his dagger. He remains a scent of blood and the guts that drop into the snow in front of him. For a moment he had wanted to drink its blood and eat its meat, but he controls himself.

Behind wolfs become a large bear, a blight had not yet been corrupted beast badly; it´s coat and body were still intact. But the mind had been change, it is bloodthirsty and insane.

He had the support his spear on the ground when the beast had attacked, the bear impale it´s self on the spear. But it was not dead, it had tried to bite and hit him with its claws. He was a twisted spear, trying to get it to hit the heart, but the bear fight´s so hard that he had not managed to do it. It was roar and tried to get a spear to the side. Still, he managed to keep the beast bay. The spear had penetrated the bears lung, soon its mouth was flooded with the blood. Soon its strength were exhausted and he had managed to pierce the heart.

The snow was red from the blood, when the bear was dead. Still, the battle had not lasted long. Only few moments, nobody had time to come help him.

"Are you okay?" Alistair was asked with concern.  
"Never better."  
Then he had felt the blood dripping from his mouth and nose. He felt the bloodlust and rage. Blood was like molten fire in his veins.  
Then he had closed his eyes and made breathing exercise that was always soothed him. It helped, as soon as he felt normal.  
"I'm fine, do not worry."  
Alistair looked at him and dead bear.  
"Do you think that this is..."  
"Not here ..." Darrian said, quickly ending the conversation.

Others didn´t heard what they did say. Soon they were ready to continue the journey. However, Darrian had decided skin the bear. Skinning it had taken time, but he was sure it´s was worth it.

Darrian sighed and stroked for a Mabari neck.  
Then he pulled the dagger out. For a moment he looked at the blade, and then he cut a small wound in his hand.  
Darrian took the drops of blood fell to his haavastaan. They hit a tree in front of the fireplace and the blood began to smoke.  
He swallowed hard and cold feeling crept into his body, even though he was next to the fire.

_By b__lood, __fire and ice__.__  
What would be the price of this __power?_

He recalled an event in Soldier's Keep. He had let Avernus keep his life, though that had been close call.  
He had also drink from the Alchemical Concoction that Avernus had said releasing the true power of his blood.

He threw the bloody wood into the flames and turned.

One thing was sure, if Avernus did any further tests, he would return and cut his head off. Then he would burn his tower and his notes.


	3. C is for Clothes

Clothes

The witch woke up slowly, she was lying on the bear fur, the beast that was slayed by Darrian. Morrigan run her hand through it. Its softness appealed to him.

She had been waiting in the cold night for a while, without her a warm cloak. Warden had stayed longer than she thought. Warden had been practicing with the dwarf. When the warden had gone to wagon to sleep, she had waited for a moment and then followed him. Darrian had been already in the bed, the mabari next to him.

"I came to sweeten your dreams." She had said with a smile, knowing that the elf could see her clearly in the dark. Then she had put her staff and boots the side and took her jewelry and clothes off.  
Darrian had lifted a blanket when she had come a his lap.  
"You are cold shemlen." Darrian had said and startled, when the witch had pushed her naked body against his.  
"And you are so warm, elvahan." The witch had said, purring.

Morrigan smiled, took a more comfortable position, turned and put her arm around body next to her and felt it did had a fur.  
She immediately pulled her hand away, the wardog turned and licked her face.  
"Bloody fur-bag." Witch cried out and tried to push it away.  
"You're not what girl would like to find lying on the beside her in the morning."  
Mabari just hanging tongue and look amused. It even tried to lick a her face.  
Morrigan now pushed with both her hands and got a dog a side.  
"And your damn breath still leaves much to be desired."  
Mabari did not care, but at least it no longer tried to lick her face.

She was asked to Darrian command the mabari off. Warden had just told her that the dog was warmer bed partner. And he pointed out that the witch had come to him and not other way around.

The dog looked at her still, Morrigan took one look at it, she was naked and plankets were at her feet. _Why did that beast eyes trouble her._

She did not considered herself shy.

Last night a dog's eyes had not bothered her at all, but then she had been focused on other issues.

"Be careful where your gaze lingers."  
Mabari bowed his head slightly, but turned and took a comfortable position on the blankets.

Morrigan sighed and focused, she felt through a ring that Darrianin was outside, probably training again. Warden tried to practice whenever possible.

She sat up a little and let her fingers run trough her black hair, they were mixed up in her head. Thinking about last night, she should not be surprised. The thinking about it did bring smile in her lips. It had been a while when they had share a bed.

The Warden had taken on night shifts and had slept only during the day in the wagon, staying out of sight. They traveled through the area which was favorable to regent and gray wardens were searched. Alistair had put Templar armor on and "guarded" her and Wynne.  
Every time it had been possible she had taken a bird or an animal form. But Denerim approaching, there had been more travelers and refugees. So someone might have seen the change and alert the Templars.  
So, her irritation had begun to grow. Then she had heard that the Darrian had decided to sleep at night because he wanted to be awake during the day, when they arrive in the city.

They really did have taken back to time they have lost.

Morrigan looked around, her staff and the boots were next to her feet. Jewelry that she had had with her when entering she the wagon, were at the bag next to them.  
_Where are my clothes?_ She turned to look at the dog.  
"Move." The witch said, irritably, trying to get her clothes, griping one hand at her clothes and pushing the dog aside with the other. Mabari did not care, it just lay comfortably on her clothes.  
Witch gritted her lips together and began to assemble her might. Mabarin eyes widened open and its mouth opened, revealing dogs fangs. Light growling began to be heard from its the throat. For a moment she consider her options, but then she let go her power. Mabari closed his eyes and his mouth.

_Damn dog._ She presses her lips together, and then leaned closer to mabari.  
"Could you go, handsome." she said, honeyed voice and slightly scratched the head of the dog. Although she wanted to send a lightning on the dog ass.  
"I swear I will scratch you and I buy you a big bone later."

"Now is winter, and I´m cold, I need my clothes." she said sadly voice.

The dog stretched himself a little, but didn't move. The witch snarled and grabbed onto the edge of her an coat, and managed pull it free. Then she thought about how to get the rest her cloths intact.

That moment they hear did a whistle, mabari was the up with it´s feet instantly and rushed out through the doorway that kind of speed that witch almost fall.

Morrigan cursed the dog, and then began to put her clothes on.


	4. D is for Dungeon

Dungeon

Darrian tried to stay conscious; he felt that he is floating somewhere. He felt that he had his eyes open, but he saw only darkness. Sounds somehow seemed to come from far away, just as he would have a bottom off the well. He smelled of fabric, sweat and blood. He felt the blood in his mouth. The soldiers had beaten him even after he had taken on the ground.  
The pain he felt, had to endure, only his side and leg the pain was intense, but he could took it. Soon, his head spinning and pain began to ease.  
Was levied on him, he knew how many hands carried him, he heard the steps of the stone on the floor.  
_At least six soldiers to carry me._

And they were not in any way gentle, taking into account that he had killed several of them, he was not surprised. On the other hand was surprising that he was still alive, and to some extent in one piece, though it might soon change.

He suppressed the rise in blood lust and rage felt by the rising, side-effects of contaminated blood. It was useful in battle, but now he had to keep his mind calm and cool.

He heard the heavy door opened and he was carried through it. Then his escort stopped, his hands raised, and they put some kind of bondage. At the same time he knew how his legs tied. After a while the hood was taken of his head.

The room was a large chamber, the walls were of stone. A couple of torch and lantern lit it. There were many soldiers in it, Ser Cauthrien stood among them and talked with one soldier, soldier nodded and left the chamber.

Darrian glanced at the wrists, they were placed in metal rings, and his arms were raised, he was hanging almost entirely on them. Chains were thick iron; they would not succeed to break. His feet were tied to a rope to the floor of the iron hook, he could not move.  
_Well, at least I am able to stand up, barely._  
Ser Cauthrien came closer.  
"Understand this is the warden, you will not threaten anyone, and you tell us all," said Cauthrien.  
"How can I refuse when you ask around nicely, lady." Darrian said, and laughed.

Cauthrien swung his armored glove. For a moment he saw Darrian stars, and he felt how the blood came from his mouth. A miracle that strike did not shock of his teeth.  
_I remember that._  
Darrian looked up, he saw the Knight's dimly through bloody mist. Blood lust and fury rose in him, now he did not stop it. He felt the force that was his polluted blood, lifted his head. It created the aura around them, radiating danger and fear, as the fire radiates heat.  
Cauthrien was confused for a moment, and fear was reflected in her face, then her cold, hard face, got back to the previous certainties. Step took a step towards him and rise her hand.

_Step into yet another step closer._  
But in that moment soldier crashed in the room.  
"Ser Cauthrien, you are needed." The soldier said out of breath.  
"All right, I'll be there."  
"I'll leave you here; you are certainly more talkative later on." Cautherian said coldly.  
Then she turned and left the door to the soldiers behind him. Darrian was left with thin shemlen in the room.  
"I never liked working in front of an audience, but in grey warden case, i would have made an exception." Shemlen said, and came forward holding a small knife in his hand.  
"Well, Ser Cautherian wants you speaking back, so you do not lose your tongue, at least not yet."  
"What part would you like to lose?" Torturer asked, leaning closer.  
Darrian spat blood, which had accumulated in the mouth of this face.  
Shemlen swung back screaming in pain when the tainted blood hit to the face and began to burn the eyes. Darrian cried himself to covering the torturer cry of pain, shemlen staggered backwards and fell down on the table, knocking it over with the knifes, and all its instruments, and an oil lamp that was on the table. Blades cut torturer body when this fell on the floor. At the same time oil lamp broke down on the floor and lit the stone floor of the on fire.  
Torturer shouted louder now and Darriankaan failed to cover the noise with his own shouts.

Darrian glanced at his feet bound, then he spat blood in the ropes. Blood hits the ropes and they started to smoke when the blood touched it. But the blood moistened and made a rope also slippery, maybe he would have his legs free.

Darrian glanced at the torturer; he did roll on the floor flames began to spread. Torturer shouted again, was it because of his blood, or from the flames, Darrian did not know. Flames began to spread on the table and the room began fill with smoke.

Then the door opened and the soldier came in.  
"What's going on here?" Soldier shouted, and fell silent when he saw torturer lying on the ground and still burning.  
"Get some water." The soldier called out.  
Other soldiers began to come in and some went to get water.

Darrian began to take his feet off the ropes, while one shemlen came before him and grap him by the hair.  
"What did you do?" Shemlen asked and grabbed his chin with one hand.  
Darrian kicked freed his foot into the shemlens abdomen, the man staggered and Darrian sank his teeth his hand.  
Shemlen cried out in pain when Darrian bite through the skin and flesh.  
_You die as a __torturer__._ Darrian think. Then other soldiers came to the spot and they began to hitting him. Soon, Darrian was hanging battered in the chains.

"Take him in a other cell until we get the this place ready."

Then all went dark again.


	5. E is for Essence

Essence

Everything was burning; the whole hall was on fire. The fires strength glowed from the surroundings, stone walls, the floors, the corridors, the walls of the engravings and from the statues on the walls.

Fire and despair did glow from the demons and spirits as well as people who had become a prisoner here. The tower seemed to try to break all of which came in here.

_Trapped in a dream or in fade as it was called. If you're h__ere too long, eventually you'll lose yourself._ Darrian consider this when he was moving through a place.  
This seemed strange, all seemed to come from a dream, albeit a flawed. The whole tower was in some ways distorted, as were almost all the creatures what moved here now.

Darrian had met people here, they were pulled dream world where mages power had torn veil apart, and given the demons and spirits of an extract from the real world. Or they are unhappy that a demon had forced him to come here as and Niall. Mages, priests and Templars of every one of them had been captured by his own dream, or nightmare.

One of the demons had tried to trick him. It had taken Duncan's character and argued for him that they were in Weisshaup. That darkspawn were defeated, and they could finally rest. Trying to convince him, that the grey warden's duty was completed.

Demon´s message had seemed plausible, he had been about to grant the request. But he had somehow managed to resist the demon and have seen through its lies.

Perhaps it was that Duncan had died in Ostagard or the fact that he did not remember how he had arrived at weisshaupt's fortress. Or is it that he was an elf in some way interfered with the demon. Or was his will-power just enough to break the demon's grip on his mind.  
Perhaps the gray warden blood and link a darkspawn had some way weakened the grip of the demon.

He had also felt in his blood that there still were darkspawn,

Any case he had not believed that they were gone, despite demon´s assurances.

_Now it is not time think about that._

All of them had now been captured here and need to escape. Darrian was determined to find to way.

Darrian was walking down the aisle a large, heat and flames began to strengthen, as soon as it was in front of a large flame of the sea. It prevented him from going ahead, he began to hear screams, but they did not come from any living being. Fear began to erode him, this place and the situation became boldest nerves.  
Niell, the mage who had tried to stop the demons ad failed, was now a prisoner here. He did not dare to continue longer, and had given in to despair.

He was not prepared to give in and was able to flee the prison and killed one demon that had guarded one area of the island. Niell had said that if they all were killed, it could open the way to get to the demon what ruled whole dream world. Killing it, would break thisnightmare, but he had to find the others before it.

Darrian closed his eyes, focused and calmed his mind, way his mother Adaia had taught him.  
In battle, no feeling must not rule over you, no anger, no fear, no rage or despair.  
When his eyes opened, flames rose from his body. Heat was no longer bothering him, he was a part of it.  
The fiery figure stepped forward through the flames and heat. Soon the demons that moved nearby, discovered an intruder and attacked. Most of them were made from fire and rage.

They attacked with fire and fury, but the fire could not harm him now. Darrian pulled out two battle axes; he dodged the first demon slash and struck the hand of the demon, second hand ax struck deep into its flank. Darrian finished the work with kick which hurled demon away. Next the attacker did get strikes in the arm and the two successive strokes his head. Demons attacked furiously towards him, but they did not know how to coordinate attacks or to cooperate.  
Soon, he had been beaten all the demons and continued his journey, not even looking at the slain creatures.

Soon the hot region ran out and the floor was once again the black stone. Darrian did discard the fiery form. The flames that had been burned around him diminished and eventually went out.  
Darrian drew breath a couple of times, a fiery form had been strange, to say the least, even if the flames are not harmed him in that form. Her movements and her body seemed odd in it.  
But it had done its purpose; he had got past the flames. Somewhere up ahead was a demon who ruled this region.  
Darrian took look at his gear; he was once again wearing the leather and the metal of armor, armored gloves and a helmet that was decorated with griffins.

_At least now, is well suited to armor, as an elf, shemlen armor were a __bit the wrong size.__  
_He was armed with a long dagger, battle ax, a few throwing knives, and cruel-looking spear.

Darrian did smile. _In fade arms were one you like.__  
__  
_Then his smile disappeared and cold determination did replace it. He left to go forward in quick steps down the hall, killing one demon that was standing in his way, without slowing down his steps.

After sometime of walking Darrian did stop, further away, he saw a large pillar rising over the buildings, it was unusual. He felt the might of the pillar from here. Darrian glanced quickly around, there was a staircase nearby. He did walk stairs up and he saw pillar more clearly. The column was surrounded by some sort of a temple, a lack of a better description. He saw the movement around it, but decided to take a look at it.

He did enter the temple from the side; he found five creatures, watching for pillar. They were human-like but swollen, grotesque creatures. They all stood staring at the column, and did not notice him.

Without hesitation, he struck the spear through the back of the nearest creature; the next one got spear trough it chest. He kick third creature feet's under it and the fourth creature he cut open the abdomen, while continuing to attack, he pierced the throat of the fifth.  
Fallen creature was becoming upright when he turned and kicked it back to the ground. Then he struck his spear through the creature so hard that it nailed floor.

Darrian looked around; all the creatures had died, and began to fall apart. Soon there was nothing left then black dirt. Darrian looked up the pillar.

The column glowed might as fire radiated the heat.  
_What would mage see__?_

Wynne and Morrigan might understand this. Perhaps Alistair also would able to tell something.  
Darrian shock his head, none of them were here now. He did not have time to think about these things.  
_If you get through this, I'll find out how things work here.__Your__ real body is still in the tower in the middle of the demons and possessed mages and __Templars__. And it may be__ that the demon __is __decorat__ing__statues__with your __body __at __this__ moment._

There was energy inside the pillar, he could use it.

Although the power which he would receive would be a double-edged sword, he should take the risk. Too much was at stake.

He stretched out his hand and touched the column, and something began to be absorbed in him. He did feel how something did spread in him then feeling vanish. When he looked again the pillar, it surface was darkened and faded.

Darrian knew that something had changed inside of him. It was some kind of power, the feeling was somewhat similar to that, was when he received the ability to take different shapes, such as burning man shape.  
Perhaps it is in some way related to the shape shifting skill of Morrigan.

Or, as joining though, it had been a cruel event. But the price he would have to pay from this power...

Darrian turned and started walking away from the pillar and stepped out of the temple.

If that power would give him the advantage in battle, he had to take it.

___I am a __grey __warden;__ I do what I have to._


	6. F is for Fang

The full moon did bring light on streets of the town at night, a few clouds was in the sky. There the tense atmosphere among the people, the civil war was raging between the nobility and the darkspawn's were destroying the south, rumors tell it was the really a blight.

Now Denerim's new Arl was dead, it was rumored that the gray warden had killed him. All Bann's and nobles did fight with each other like dogs who fought at the same bone. Regent Loghain was rumored to come more ruthless when he tried to keep the throne on possession of her daughter Queen of Anora. And now new contender have come to compete the crown. Arl Eamon had found the old king Maric's son, Alistair which he says was a legitimate heir of the throne.

So the common people in Denerim did try to do their business and stay out of sight. True, it was only those who lived in the city or had relatives or friends who offered a place to stay. Rest tried live on streets or tent's outside of city walls.

Near the river that went across the city, appeared larger group of people. As they came closer bystanders notice that they were mostly elves.

Few people had started yell, but were soon forced to flee the when the great war dog had appeared. Mabari ran around the elves and drive away those who were going to interfere with them. At the same time it shepherd elves.

At the forefront of group was walking long elf who had armor and was armed. It was an extraordinary sight. When Denerim Arl had made a purge in the alienage, he was also made an order that the elves who were carrying weapons, were to be killed instantly.

But none of the guards did not rise against them, a couple of night watchman who came they path dodged it quickly.

The main reason why they were left alone, was walking next to elf, a large stone golem, its body embedded crystals illuminated by a number of ways the tip of the lighthouse. Its steps made a loud noise on street stones, the weakest stones broke under the weight of the stone giant.  
This duo of seeing the nightly street, got even the worst elf-hater to step aside.

Then the group came to the gate that led to alienage. A few of the guards were standing watch in front of the gates.

Alienage the gates had been opened recently, they had been closed for almost the entire winter when Deneremin new earl and his men had made a "purge" elf quarters.

They halt just outside the light of torches, but Golem crystals illuminated the crowd. For the most part they were young, male and female elves.

Then, keeping elven armor stepped closer and came to light. The guards moved restlessly, Deneremin new Earl had given the order that every elf who might have a gun, should be put to death immediately.

_**Any elf found with a sword will die upon it.**_ That did read at sign next to the gate.

This was the elven armor-clad, in his belt was a large dagger and battle-ax. At his hand he had a great war spear. All of them were better made than any guard, even knights would be jealous of equipment of this elf.

"Open the gate, I take these elves back in alienage." Elf said.  
"I have a orders to keep the gates closed at night." The sergeant said on the gate and tried to sound reassuring in front of his men.  
"However, this port is opened at night, I know, last night the last time." Elf said at the cold voice.

In the same time the mabari came next him. Sergeant hesitated, mabari was a sign of important person. In addition, a sergeant noticed now that there was blood on armor what elf did wear and also in his spear.  
"I ..."  
"You now tell your men to open the gates and let us through." Elf said coldly and changed the grip on the spear he carried, next to him Mabari began to growl.  
Sergeant turned his gaze back to the Elves and the war-dog despite from the cold air he began to sweat.  
"Open the gates." Sergeant managed to say.  
"But, Sergeant, we ..." One of the soldiers began. But went silent when mabari began to bark angrily, large golem took a step forward.  
"Do it want that I broke a few things it don't need." Golem asked and raised it's huge arms.

The soldiers did open the gate and moved to the side. Golem and mabari went to stand in front of them. The elves rushed in alienage.  
Armor-clad elf turned and spoke to a few other among the crowd. Soon the three figures went back and disappeared into the night.  
Soon, all the elves had gone through the gate. Armor-clad elf walked after them. Golem and war dog watched for a moment at the soldiers, and went after them in alienage.

The party walked towards a larger building, which was center at alienage, this was usually elven one gathering places. Some elves who had arrive on yard stepped aside as they walked inside.

Inside was a lot of elves, part of them were elves who had arrive with the group, they now hugged relatives and friends. One of the older elves turned to look at new comers.  
"Son." Cyrion said.  
"Father." Darrian answered and took the helmet off his head.  
"I was too late father, Valendrian had already been taken away."  
Cyrion sighed and looked around the elves, they had now lost they Haren, Valenrdrian had led alienage decades.  
"Cousin." Someone said from the side, Darrian saw that Shianni and Soris were coming. Alarith came with them. Darrian turned to look at them.  
"What happened, did you find Valora?" Soris asked  
"Soris, I'm sorry."  
Soris looked at him for a moment with dismay and them it seemed that he would fall.  
Alarith placed his hand on his friend shoulder and did take Soris away.  
Darrian sighed.  
"You can not save everyone, son." His father said after a while.  
Darrian did not respond.  
"Are you wounded?" Shianni asked concerned, she looked Darrian's bloody armor.  
"The blood is not mine." Darrian answered grimly.

Then he looked around room, nearby was a podium there was standing tree elves, Darrian glanced at his mabari.  
"I need space and attention." Darrian said point the platform. Mabari immediately began moving towards the podium and began to bark loud, driving elves away. Mabari went to the podium and howled so loudly that the whole room echoed and all the attention was drawn to it.  
Darrian take off his helmet and spear give them to his father and went to the podium. Now he had everyone's attention. He looked around, he recognized most of the crowd and remember some by name.

_Do they recognize me, tattooed, bloody elf in an armor. Some did recognize and they didn't look me favorably. I was partly responsible for the purge of the alienage._

"Healers who were here, were in fact a slave hunters, all of which were isolated, and were actually taken to ships." Darrian cried with a loud voice.  
"Ships in turn took them Tevinter slave markets."  
The audience moved uneasily, and began to talk to each other.  
"Haren Valendrian was among them."  
_Also Valora and many other of my friends and relatives._  
"Regent Loghain had made an agreement with them, he got gold for selling you to slavery."  
"But now most of the slavers are now dead or fled."  
Elves began to talk to each other and Darrian realized that the anger among the elves were rising.  
"I ask that you are calm and riot." Darrian said emphatically.  
"Just as you did." Someone shouted.  
The crowd broke out in the same cries and debates, after all trying to talk at the same time, for him or against.  
Darrian glanced Wynne and made a sign with his hands. Sorceress understood and walked beside him and raised her staff.  
Bright light flashed from the staff, moment the hall was bright as midday. Elves retreated and cower they eyss, hall quieted down.  
"Yes, you know what I did." Darrian cried.  
"Yes, I remember what happened and I know the consequences."  
"And if I had not been interfered, they would have taken many elves into slavery and no one would have done nothing"  
"Ask you friends if you do not believe me." Darrian said, referring to the Elves, who had come with him.  
The crowd seemed to have calmed down a bit now, although moved restlessly.  
"Some of you have been wounded and seriously injured, something I can do for you."  
Wynne came to stand beside him.

"This is Wynne, she is from Ferelden Circle, she is a great healer." Darrian and pointed Wynne.  
"She can help you, bring them to the elves with a serious wound or injury here."  
Darrian then turned sorceress.  
"Do what you can, but do not push yourself too hard."  
Wynne smiled at him. Darrian turned his attention to Golem who stood behind them.  
"Shale, guard Wynne." He said to golem.  
"Does it expect danger towards elder mage." Golem asked.  
"I'm not sure, because humans are not liked in alienage, but your presence soothes the worst troublemakers."  
"Without a doubt." Golem answered.  
Darrian then went to his father and Shianni.  
"Make sure that those who really need treatment can see Wynne."  
"We will do that." Shianni said.  
"I'm trying to get other healers here." Darrian said quietly, so that only the Cyrion and Shiani heard. "But I do not know do I succeed."  
_Or if I'm even alive next week._ Darrian thought.

"I will go to greet my mother, father." Darrian said quietly. His father nodded and handed him back the helmet and spear. Darrian turned and headed towards the back door Viima came to his side. Zevran and Oghren were behind him, he walked out the side door, part of the elves looked at him still hostile.

Darrian stepped out the back door, the moon had come from behind the clouds and shone high above the city. He looked at the sky for a moment, how many times he had done so as a child.

"Grateful people." Oghren muttered.  
Zevran come beside him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, many others don't." Darrian said, and started to walk away.

_What I have not left my friends and my relatives, many have died, been sold into slavery, and those who remain think that I'm a traitor._

They walked through the alienage, damage caused by "purge" was visible from the surrounding buildings.

His return to the alienage which he was forced to leave a year ago, didn't happen friendly terms. Darrian had heard rumors of the first rumors of "purge" in the fall, rumors what new Arl had done. A quick visit in Denerim had confirmed Darrian's fears. Rendon Howe with his soldiers had killed a large number of elves, in retaliation for the killing previous Arl's son and the killing of his soldiers, who were all killed by him.

Winter that come after the purge had been hard, a lot had had died in cold and hunger, and plague. However, the plague seemed to be an excuse for the slavers.

Magister named Caladrius had led to slave traders, Darrian had hack his head off. He had been surprised that among slavers were elves who had helped them. They were just mocked his credulity and had then tried to kill him. Now all of them were dead, by his hands.  
Darrian sighed, in the past year, he had seen many do dark deeds and had made them himself too.

_I should not be surprised by anything anymore._

Darrian turned to look at Zevran and Oghren.  
"Wait here, I will come back soon."  
Zevran nodded, Oghren sat down chair on the nearby porch. Darrian did not believe that he would in danger in alienage. Slavers had fled or died, they had killed most of them. Soldiers were staying away from the alienage and didn't trouble him, perhaps it's that he had killed Arl Howe and some of his soldiers. He was now considered dangerous to approach.

Darrian soon arrived at the bridge that lead out off the alienage and turned to look at the river. He remembered the still evening when his father had brought him here and told his mother was dead. And that she was buried at sea. It was a beautiful story, and later he had found out the truth.

His mother had been caught to fight against the security guards. He had killed several of them, before they had succeeded in beating her on the ground.

But no one had dared to go and bring her body back, because the guard could have punished retrievers, many of the soldiers had been killed and several wounded, they are looking for others involved. I guess they are bothered that one of the elven woman had killed many of them.

So they were finally thrown his mother's body into the sea.

It was end of his childhood.

_It had been a very long time ago, I felt that it was lifetime ago. So much had happened._

Darrian sighed and pulled the dagger out. Fang of Fen'Harel, dagger was named the dreaded spirit wolf who hunted on the spirit world. Originally, it was made war against shemlen, a war which the elves had lost. It had belong at his mother, and now it was his.

Darrian looked the dagger, it would have been a gift to her, or more correctly family heirloom. But his mother had not had time to give it to him. That's when he was not yet sufficiently skilled.  
His father had been waiting for the right time to give it to me. The moment had come when he had saved the life of his father, when they had returned.

Then Darrian had left after slavers.

On this night, he had used the dagger for the first time in combat, the dagger was certainly the best of what he had ever had. It had cut easily through the ring shirts and flesh. It was well suited to his hand and was a excellent weapon in close situations.

He remembered what had happened earlier in the night.

They were freed from one ship captured by elves, a few of the crew members had had time to escape. Viima had followed the fleeing slavers trace, they had found another slave ship at the port, it was already getting ready to go. Two slavers were already peeling off the ropes. One of the men turned and spotted them.  
"It is a warden." Man has shouted and had tried reach his weapon.

This never had time to pull it, because Viima was on it. Mabari brought down the man and tear trout open. Darrian spear cut foot open from another slaver, and he rushed past them up the ship.

The crew was grouped around a man who was standing in front of the mast, clothing identified the man as Magister. Darrian felt the power began to build up in a man, the other dodged so this would have a direct view of him.

He focused on the way that Alistair was taught him, spell what the magister was preparing were unravel. Slavers who were next to magister hesitated for a moment.  
Before anyone had time to do anything, Darrian was among them, he struck his spear through magister with such force that it nailed him at the mast. Then the others were at his side.

Viima brought down one of the guards, Zevran attack on his other side, killing one slaver. Darrian let go his grip from his spear and throw other slaver on the deck and same move he broke the arm. Then he pulled out Fang and sank to the attacker's chest. Another attack, he dodged and cut arm open, the blood did spill on his armor.  
He received a few blows, but he took the hits on armor. Dragon bone armor took the hits and dampening them.

Then Sten came to his aside, together they killed the next two attackers, Viima ripped third attacker's arm off. Zevran run his sword trough next one.

Slavers soon realized that they would lose the battle, they were trying to flee, many were killed on the deck, a few had time to jump into the sea.  
Zevran pulled the bow out and started shooting, his night-vision it was not hard to hit the fleeing slavers.

He turned and went towards the that lead ship's cargo hold. It was a sturdy, reinforced steel door with a heavy lock. Darrian hit the lock apart using his battleaxe Veshialle it broke lock easily.  
He pull the door open, Viima went into the first, he followed the mabari. He descended the stairs and quickly realized that there was one slavers, he was armed with a stick and a knife. It tried to retreat before mabari, Darrian not even slowed down, he struck quickly. Slaver managed to block the attack, but it unbalanced him and he struck Fang quickly, at the same time the war dog jumped. Mabari slammed slaver to the ground and struck his teeth in the throat, slaver didn't have even time to shout. Darrian walked past them, his attention was shifted to prisoners.

The hold of a lot of cells, and almost all were full of elves.  
"Is Haren Valendrian here?" He asked with a loud voice.  
For a moment was silent, Darrian was about to ask again.  
"He was taken to another ship." Someone answered.  
_This was the last slave ship what is in the port, I'm late._  
"And is women name Valora here?"  
Silence.  
He looked at the face's he recognized few. But Valora was not among them.

"The keys" Older elf said, and pointed the body.  
Darrian took the keys and began to open the doors of the cells.  
"Go into the dock to wait there." Darrian said and continued opening the doors.  
After a while, all elves were free, Darrian returned the deck.

Darrian noticed that Zevran cut dead slavers throats open his poisoned dagger. He had probably done so for all slavers who were on the deck. Neither of them didn't like slavers and they deaths didn't move him.

He had yet to get released elves back to alienage.

He walked to the Magister's body and took the amulet off, he felt that it had the power.  
_These will be useful, just need to make sure that this finds it's way to Circle and helps fight against blight._

Then he grabbed his spear. Although the might and runes of the spear had sunk it deep into the mast, to his strength removing it was not a problem.

Darrian walked to the pier, the elves were gathered there.  
Shale was standing in front of them, Leliana and Wynne further away, they advised the elves to stay together. Oghren mumbled something, probably a disappointment that he miss the last fight. Morrigan stood next to Shale leaning on her staff.

Darrian saw that one of the slavers tried to limp away from them, it was the same what he had slashed the leg when they had arrived. He noticed that this was the elf, he had not thinking about what race slaver was in the middle of the battle.

As Darrian did approach the elf turned and tried to hit him, but the punch was weak and slow. He dodged it and hit the side with his armored glove, ribs were broken under his strike. The Elf cried out in pain and fell upon his knees.  
Darrian grabbed elf at the hair, preventing it from falling to the ground.  
"You did take your own people into slavery." Darrian said coldly.  
"You promised treatment to the plague, they came to you, trusting you."  
"I ..." Elf tried to say through his bloody lips.  
"Those who went on to discover the truth, you killed, claiming that it was the plague."  
"And now you were trying to escape from the city."  
Darrian brought the dagger so that the elf saw it.  
"This belonged to my mother, this is called Fang of Fen'Harel, Dalish elves believe that it is the wolf what preys in the spirit world and capture souls."  
"Please ..." Elf managed to say.  
"How many of you said those words?"  
Then Darrian bent elf head backward.  
"If you meet Fen'Harel say that Darrian Tabris sent you."  
Then he cut the throat open. Battles against darkspawn had taught him that you had to be sure for the kill. Fang cut through flesh and bone, in the end he had to elf head in his hand, the body fell to the ground.

He heard how the some of the elves screamed behind him, but he did not care. He threw the head next to the body and walked next to a witch.

Morrigan looked at him closely, as he handed him the Magister's amulet.  
"What?"  
"When you killed him, I didn't feel anything in you." Witch said and looked at him closely.

_You're worried about my feelings, that's nice. _Thought did amused him, he did wondered why he was still wearing the ring what witch had given him.

"Was I supposed to feel fear or anger?" Darrian asked calmly, looking on her eyes.  
"You did yourself said that feelings are weakness, and only the power had meaning."

Before the witch could answer, he walked past her the front of the elves.

"If you want to live and get back alieanage, follow me." He said briefly, then he turned and started walking towards the alienage.

Darrian sighed and turned his attention to the war dog, mabari turned his head expectantly. Viima was worried about him, it had not gone far from him, it usually explore the places, and then returned for a short time next him, then again, it had been going. Now, however, it had been near him all the time. Darrian stroked the dog's head.  
"As a child I dream that one day I would free the others, and we would go to our own lands, and we could live in freedom." Darrian smiled sadly.

"Now I only wish that we would survive, I'm afraid that those who were forced into slavery are the luckiest ones if the Darkspawn will win." He said to dog.

"Have I once again saved few, but have condemned many to death or worse."

Mabari did whine confused, Darrian sighed, what he had done was now irreversible.

He raised his head and looked at the river, the stars and the moon reflected from the surface.  
"I take this dagger and I'm trying my best to stop or at least slow down the blight, mom. That's all I can promise. "He said quietly.


End file.
